


Who knew

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe-Mermaids, F/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, oiyachi week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: The last thing Oikawa Tooru ever expected to find out was that mythical creatures existed before aliens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Used: Day 4 Water + Day 3 AU (mermaid AU) 
> 
> Plus, Mermaid AU drabble inspired by pic from Tumblr user, bob2btrue.

It started with the whim of wanting to go to the beach before it got too cold and miserable to walk around.

Oikawa was minding his business as he tried his best to not get fried with the amount of paperwork and studying was occupying his last few months in high school. He had so many late nighters that he started to forget to put on his contacts when he left his house and walked around his hometown and traveled the closest city. It was cold enough that he had to wear a sweater, he didn’t know why he did it but he continued on the train after buying a small snack. He thought about buying some groceries, maybe some small souvenirs for his nephew since he knew he was coming over in a couple of days. But instead, he just watched the scenery change until he got and walked to the closest beach. The weather was a little gloomy as he kept his hands inside his pockets. The sky was filled with clouds and the waves looked a little intimidating. But it wasn’t like he was going for swim, he just needed a new background for his mind to clear up. It felt like it was working the way the salty air made through his nostrils and the crisp air clung to his exposed skin as it whipped it. The sand though was getting everywhere so he hardly stopped walking when he made it to the shore.

The waves were thankfully calming down as took a couple of photos. There was hardly anybody there that it was safe to say it was slightly deserted. And while he was usually the type of person to do well in lively areas, he found this too perfect to recharge. The sound of the waves calmed his ears after non-stop ticking from his clock in his room. After staring a while and taking a small video Oikawa couldn’t help but gasp when he saw a tail flip in the middle of the waves crashing. He didn’t zoom in at the time because it by the time he saw it, it was too late. He quickly checked if there was anybody near him, but seeing no one he decided to walk away from the shore and head for the kid pier where a person could dip their feet under the sea. He didn’t know why his gut said so but he did it anyways, keeping the camera ready as he took mindless photos and videos of the sky and tidal waves that swept through the shore. When he reached it he sat down near it wondering if he was being stupid and childish to consider dipping his feet when not that long ago he thought at crazy ass tail.

With the wind slightly picking up he brushed his hair the best he could while asking out loud if there was anyone there. He inched closer and peaked the ocean, when he joked that he had food, he couldn’t help but yell a little when he heard something tap the wood underneath him. It sounded like it was something big enough to pull him into the water. He kept his phone out as he inched a little bit more before his nerves got the better of him.

“Hello?” he let one hand dip into the sea, shivering from the coldness.

He strained his ears for anything, then from the few light he got he saw a glimmer of scales swimming. It was a pretty that camouflaged well with the water. He didn’t move his fingers, just watching as it hover his fingers. He shoulders felt too ridge the way the seconds turned into a tense minute. He pulled his hand out slowly, watching in horror how the same tail he saw earlier was defiantly huge and could knock him out if he pissed it off.

“Nice fishy…?”

The tail slashed hard making him yip from the water hitting him entirely. He cursed under his breathe quickly trying to find a dry area to clean his glasses. “Hey! That wasn’t cute.”

“And when did I say I was cute?”

“That’s not the point, it’s just rude to splash me especially in this weather. You better hope I don’t---” he stopped talking when he turned around and saw a cute blonde girl staring at him with a grin. “Where’s the fish that…? Are you crazy! Get out of the water before you get hyperthermia.” He took off his semi wet sweater, “Here you can wear my sweater for right now, I can quickly go buy another…wait let me call a life guard or something.”

He had his arms ready to grab when she looked at him slightly annoyed but amused, “Oh no, I’m fine. Really.” She pushed away from him so he could feel scales scattered lightly around her body.

By then he really looked at her and was surprised he didn’t notice the ears, the lack of swimming wear and…tail she was sporting. “Please tell me you are just some really extreme mermaid cosplayer that just happens to have the best realistic tail ever.”

She laughed, “Uh nope.” She takes his hand, “Its real.”

Oikawa steps back after finishing inspecting her hand. He sat down and laughed with her, at the same time he wondering why mermaids before aliens. But when she asked for his name he couldn’t help but blush and continue this ludicrous conversation. 


End file.
